


The Painting Angel

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Like, M/M, Possibly the shortest things Ive ever written, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's really cute!, established Destiel, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: Castiel acquires a paint set, Dean's the victim.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 31





	The Painting Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is positively the fluffiest (and shortest) thing I've ever written, but I'm quite happy with it! I may take it down later, when I'm not so sleep deprived and see how much it sucks, but for now, enjoy!

Dean sighed happily, stretching his arms above his head from where he is sprawled out on Castiel’s and his bed. “I had no idea you were such an artist,” he teases his boyfriend.

Cas merely looks up to Dean for a half second with an annoyed look, before refocusing on Dean's torso, where he was painting colors and shapes onto his toned skin.

Craning his head forward, Dean tried to make out whatever the hell it was that Cas was coloring into his skin, but he had no clue. “Can’t you just tell me what you’re painting?” He complained, leaning back again to relax against the pillows propped up behind him.

“No, you don’t get to know until I’m done. It’s a surprise, Dean.” Dean sighed, tracing the grooves in their bedroom ceiling with his eyes.

“You better not be drawing a gigantic dick or something.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Castiel frowned, tilting his head to the side.

“Why would I paint a male testicular—“ 

“Nothing, it’s nothing stupid joke, please don’t finish that sentence,” Dean interrupted quickly. Cas still looked confused, but he obliged, dipping his slim paintbrush into the jar of dirty water on his nightstand before coating the brush in the bright blue paint from his palette, which was perched precariously on Dean's chest.

“Are you almost done?” Dean huffed impatiently, shifting a little. He hadn’t asked questions when Cas had picked up a paint palette from the grocery store four hours earlier, and had happily peeled off his shirt when Cas had proposed painting on him, but Sam would be home soon and he had placed a bucket of water on the doorframe, and it’s been a while since he had pranked Sammy, and he needed to keep his little brother on his toes. 

Knowing this, Cas merely rolled his eyes. ”I removed the bucket, you can do foolish and childish things with your brother later, but I really want to finish this. Just five more minutes.” He told Dean. Sighing, Dean simply reached down and buried his hand in his boyfriends hair, playing with the short strands. 

“You’re no fun,” he pouted. It was silent for about 20 seconds before Dean spoke again.

“Please tell me what you’re painting?”

——————————

Five minutes later Cas was done, and ten minutes later the paint had dried (with the help of a hair dryer). Cas gently pulls up Dean by his shoulders, slipping an arm delicately around his waist and lifting him onto his feet.

Though Dean could walk on his own, he leaned into his boyfriend, soaking up his angel's warmth. They made their way down the hall to the bathroom, and stopped in front of the mirror on the back of the door. And Dean felt his mouth drop open.

From the waistband off his sweatpants to just below his collarbone, Castiel had painted a tree.

A tree with rainbow leaves and different sorts of weapons carved elegantly into the light brown trunk, and thousands of branches, each one stretching in a different direction, the smallest wrapping around his anti-possession tattoo, and the two largest ones leading to a large moose that wrapped around his waist, and the other a black cat with blue eyes, gracefully napping on his thick branch of the beautiful tree. 

Dean swallowed, trying not to cry. “Cas, it’s...” he trailed off, staring at the beautiful mural. He didn’t need to finish though, because Cas simply kissed his cheek happily.

“Thanks for letting me draw on you,” he hummed softly. Dean smiled, exhaling out softly.

“You should paint on me more often,” he told him, voice rough. Cas’ smile could have lit up heaven. 

“I think I will.” 

They stayed in the quiet tranquility for another couple of minutes, just staring at each other in the large mirror, but were interrupted by a large crashing sound down the hall, followed by Sam hollering down the hall to their room.

“Damn it, Dean!” Dean in question turned to look at his boyfriend, raising his eyebrow. 

“I thought you said you removed the bucket?” Cas simply smiled, sighing happily and kissing below Deans ear.

“I said I removed it from the main bunker door,” he corrected. “It would obviously work better on Sam’s bedroom door.”

Dean grinned, spinning Cas around so he was face to face with him and kissing him full on the lips, ignoring the heavy footsteps of a pissed off moose coming to kill them.

“God, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> -Apple


End file.
